starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship | klasse = Battleship | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. | prijs = | lengte = 3170 meter (diameter) | snelheid = 500 km/h | versnelling = 300 G | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 150 Battle Droids 25 Neimoidians | passagiers = 150.000 Battle Droids | vrachtcapaciteit = +/- 4 à 4.3 miljoen ton | affiliatie = Trade Federation CIS | era = }} thumb|250px|De masten op een Droid Control Ship Een Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship was een variant op de Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler die werd gebruikt in de vloot van de Trade Federation en in de Confederate Navy. Een Droid Control Ship droeg immers het cruciale Droid Control Signal aan boord dat duizenden Battle Droids van op afstand kon besturen en bevelen geven. Bouw & Uitzicht Alle Lucrehulk Droid Control Ships waren varianten op de Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Haulers en eveneens enorme schepen die meer dan 3000 meter groot waren. De schepen hadden een cirkelvormig uiterlijk met twee zijwaartse armen die bijna een cirkel vormden. Achteraan werd de Lucrehulk aangedreven door drie grote motoren. De Lucrehulk was een traag en weinig wendbaar schip maar had toch een vrij snelle Hyperdrive van Klasse 2.0. Een typisch Droid Control Ship was bewapend met 42 Quad Laser Cannons die konden ingetrokken worden om hun potentiële klanten niet af te schrikken. Om het schip extra te beschermen, kon een Droid Control Ship maar liefst 1500 Droid Starfighters vervoeren. Vooraan had een Droid Control Ship twee enorme grijpklauwen. Deze dienden om grote vrachtschepen vast te houden tijdens het overladen van vracht. In beide armen van het schip bevond zich een enorme doorlopende hangar. Het achterste deel van de Lucrehulk was voorbehouden voor de enorme reactor, de drie motoren en de Deflector Shields. De Shield projectors bevonden zich aan de verbinding met het Core Ship. Voor meer informatie: zie Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler Droid Control Signal thumb|250px|left|Droid Control Ship Het grootste verschil met de gewone LH-3210 Cargo Haulers was dat achteraan het Droid Control Ship was voorzien van een ganse verzameling van antennes en uitzendmasten. Van uit de central control computer werd het Droid Control Signal uitgezonden naar alle mobiele Battle Droids die de Trade Federation gebruikte. Dit gebeurde via het Control Brain Network en de masten die op het schip aanwezig waren. De Battle Droids stuurden op hun beurt gegevens door naar het Droid Control Ship dat deze verwerkte en bijstuurde met nieuwe bevelen aan de troepen. Een Droid Control Ship had 16 Rectenna signaalontvangers op het schip geposteerd. Indien nodig kon een Captain van een Droid Control Ship deze info echter negeren en zelf de nodige aanpassingen doorvoeren. De computers die aan boord van een Droid Control Ship werden gebruikt behoorden tot de sterkste modellen die ooit in een schip waren geïnstalleerd. Om er voor te zorgen dat deze voortdurend bleven draaien was het schip uitgebouwd met talloze reactoren, krachtstations en back-up systemen. Het signaal van een Droid Control Ship kon tot 16.500 kilometer ver reiken. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Anakin met de N-1 in het Droid Cotnrol Ship Voor meer info omtrent de geschiedenis: zie Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler Een doorsnee Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship was bewapend met 42 Quad Laser Cannons met wat extra Turbolasers en kon een heel arsenaal aan oorlogstuig vervoeren waaronder 6250 AATs, 1500 Droid Starfighters, 550 MTTs, 1500 Platoon Attack Craft Troop Carriers en 50 C-9979 Landers. 250px|thumb|Droid Control Ship wordt opgeblazen boven Naboo Tijdens de Clone Wars bleven deze schepen in gebruik in de Confederate Navy maar in mindere maten dan de standaard LH-3210 Cargo Haulers. Men had immers manieren ontdekt om Battle Droids een back-up functie te geven zodat ze niet langer 100% afhankelijk waren van het Droid Control Signal. In 22 BBY slaagde een Jedi eenheid onder leiding van Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi en Aayla Secura erin om het Droid Control Signal uit te schakelen maar de Battle Droids waren even later gewoon weer actief. Hierdoor ging de productie van de Droid Control Ships achteruit. Specificaties Wapens Pre-Clone Wars * 42 Quad Laser Cannons Wapens Clone Wars * 185 Quad Laser Cannons * 520 Laser Cannons * 51 Turbolaser Cannons Motoren *3 Rendili StarDrive Proton (12 back-up) Achter de Schermen *Doug Chiang ontwikkelde de Lucrehulk op aanvraag van George Lucas die er een retro-look aan wilde geven. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (deleted scene) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Bron *Trade Federation Battleship in de Databank *Secrets of Naboo *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Battles for the Galaxy category:Battleships category:Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. category:Lucrehulk-class Cargo Haulers category:Trade Federation category:Confederate Navy